The Secrets of Faith
by neelix31
Summary: Sam and Freddie are bound to marriage. How will they react, but even more important how will others react? Will they live happy or will it turn out to be a tradegy. Read this story to find out
1. When accidents happen

I hope you guys and girls like my very first published work ^^ this is the very first chapter

* * *

**Act 1 : When accidents happen**

Freddie walks through the mall, he can't find his mother. Then panic strikes him."Where is my mommy" he cries. After two hours of searching he gives up looking for her and sat on a bench crying. When he looks up a girl stands in front of him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The girl asked.

"Be… be… because 'sniff' my mother …" He answered and exploded in crying, hugging the girl in front of him. She, totally taken by surprise, hugs back and starts crying too without really knowing why she is.

"Freddie!!" someone shouts from a distance. Freddie looks around searching for the person shouting still hugging the girl in front of him. "Freddie, are you alright." A woman was running his way. Her face looked if she saw a ghost. Freddie still hugging with the strange girl saw his mother running to them and immediately started laughing as he turned his face to girl. The girl was still crying as Freddie let her go to hug his mother. She quickly wiped away her tears. "Freddie never do that to me again, do you know how scared I was" His mother Marissa says to him while tears of happiness rolled over her cheeks.

When his mother was done hugging Freddie she noticed the little girl. "Why are you crying?"Marissa asked while smiling at the little girl.

"My parents left without me." The girl said and stopped crying giving a big smile to Freddie. "But this boy hugged me and I am always being with him now." She said and hugged Freddie.

A man in police uniform walked over to the three. "Is this your daughter?" She looked over and smiled at the policemen. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't notice it was you Mrs. Benson." Marissa wondered why Mark was stationed here in the mall but didn't ask about it.

"Don't mind Mark, but what is the problem? Was she really left by her parents? "Mark sighed he had told the story to often past two days and he realy couldn't take much more.

"Mrs. Benson it is a sad story, have a seat." He said while pointing to the bench."It started all two days ago. She was here with her parents to buy her a bed since they just moved over to Seattle. They found a very nice one, I know because I was send to follow them by Frank, but when they wanted to take the boxes from the shelve. This girl here pulled the shelve and it collapsed on her parents killing both instantly." Tears roll over his cheeks when telling it and the girl hugged Freddie as she would never let him go away from her like her parents did. She didn't know she actually killed them accidently and felt her parents walked out on her and didn't care about her anymore." I don't know what to do with her, I mean you know I can't let her live with other people because of that…"

Marissa Benson did the only right act in this case. "I will take her in house then a girl can't live without any parents, from now on I'll be her mother, though she will have to follow my culture. Is that okay with you Mark?" She knew he was okay with it, otherwise she wouldn't ask. That would be way to dangerous. "Of course it's okay with me. Thank you for doing this for her Mrs. Benson. Motherly instinct I guess."

Marissa smiled. "Probably that job of mine, I teach at a school for traumatized children. Shifted just three weeks ago." Mark looked at her with amazement.

"You dropped your job as executive for Magarne Garredi Atar Sarian company. That's a offer you made there." She smirked.

"I wasn't feeling at home there. I had enough of it. I'm not a good importer at all and I really had enough. Especially, when you made contact, pronouncing the name was annoying. Who came up with that name anyway." Mark laughed.

"True. They say it are the surnames of the founders. Well I have a patrol to finish. See you around."Mark walked of and finished his patrol. Happy for the girl that she walked into Marissa the only woman that could take her home and be as a parent to her.

The girl ,still hugging Freddie, smiled at Marissa. "What's your name?" Marissa asked. The girl was thinking and after a few seconds.

"Sam my name is Sam Puckett and I will be Sam Benson." She squeezed Freddie and kissed him on his forehead like only a six year old girl started laughing and took Freddie and Sam to her car totally forgetting she was here to do some shopping.

When they were by the car Marissa's cell phone rang. "Marissa Benson Speaking." The voice on the other line wasn't any she knew. "Who is this I didn't catch your name?" The voice on the other line now spoke clear and crystal.

"I'm officer Grünntman. We just transported your husband to the hospital, he fell of the balcony of your apartment. He survived the fall, but he's still in a life threatening situation. Tell me where you are and I'll send a patrol car to pick you up."

Marissa was in shock. "We're at the mall in south."

She hung up the phone and stood still. Both Freddie and Sam noticed something was wrong and hugged her legs as they couldn't reach any higher. Marissa looked at the kids as she sat down on the sidewalk. "Daddy just fell of the balcony. He's in the hospital." She was glad she knew how to control trauma's so she remained calm for the children. They didn't really knew what had happened. They were just happy Marissa smiled as they hugged her.

* * *

They were standing at the entrance of a big building. Freddie was scared by the size of it and crawled closer to Sam. It was weird for him to be so close to someone he didn't knew two hours ago. Marissa walked towards the building holding Freddie's hand. Sam didn't want to give her a hand as she was way more interested in Freddie.

When they were at the reception Freddie started crying. He tripped over a small hillock in the floor. Sam helped him stand up." In which room can we find Mr. Benson?" Marissa just ended the question as a red light flashed on behind the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson your husband just passed away."

_He died, he actually died. I don't know how to feel now. Happy or sad? I just don't know it. __"_Did that alarm behind you mean he died?" The receptionist didn't expected a question, he thought that she would collapse, but she didn't even cry.

"Eh … yes that's what it meant. Why do you ask?" Marissa smiled softly. The receptionist really thought he went crazy as she was supposed to cry, collapse even. But she smiled what was going on here.

_He died exactly at the same time as Freddie fell down. This is no coincidence this is faith!_ She took Sam and Freddie home, not letting a tear for the man that just died.


	2. Shy and Shay

Hey you guys, This is chapter two let me know what you think of it. Do you notice any errors in the grammar or spelling plz tell me. I suck at english and it will only improve my for reading ^^

**

* * *

Act 2 : Shy and Shay**

Freddie sat on Sam's bed looking at her while she was sleeping. _She is so beautiful, I am so lucky she's my girlfriend. _He felt a foot at is upper leg and before he knew it he was laying next to the bed with Sam on top of him.

"Didn't saw that coming Dork?" She laughed. Her laugh made Freddie go numb and dreamy. _I am really lucky with her. _He felt something under his T-shirt as Sam put her hands under. She tickled him for a few seconds. "I asked you a question."

"Please stop tickling Sam you know I can't stand it."He loved it when she tickled him and she knew that. Sam started tickling him again this time until he was begging to stop and said he do everything for her.

"Okay then kiss me." Freddie blushed he wanted to kiss her, but was afraid. He was going for it today he said to himself trying to toughen himself up a bit. _This time I'm going to do it, I'm going to kiss her._ His lips went closer to Sam's, but when there was only a centimeter between them he hesitated. In that second Sam kissed his forehead.

"Freddie you're too innocent to kiss a girl at your age." She walked away leaving Freddie cursing himself for hesitating again. He knew she would do that if he hesitated. _Man I love that girl's sadism more than anything._ Marissa saw the whole thing and knew immediately that now they both were thirteen they'd be ready for the culture.

"Freddie, Sam, Could you come over here for a few minutes I need to talk with you about something. "Freddie walked in the room, Jumped on the couch next to Sam putting his arm around her. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him freeze as his whole body was shivering. She laughed with a sadistic smile at him, loving him for being so easy to freak out.

Marissa entered and laughed as Freddy still didn't move a muscle. "Freddie, Sam, you know of my culture, for I have told you about it. Now you are two kids in puberty and old enough to undergo the culture." She looked at the kitchen door that just opened and a woman stepped out.

"Who's that?" Freddie asked giving the woman a weird look. "This is our family's minister. She will embed you and your respective partner. That way we still know in seven years. Not that we forget it, but it is tradition." Both Sam and Freddie got very nervous because they knew they were going to meet there future partner. They were also very scared to lose each other because they would have to be with their respective partners.

"In the first place, "Marissa continued "You can say no for the partner I chose and I'll look for a partner you do like, I'm not forcing you to pick the one I show you now, but if you say yes you can't go back. Is that clear?" The kids nodded as they both relaxed a bit for they could say no. "Then both of you look at the person next to you, are you willing to be each other's partner?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes I want!" both said exactly at the same time making them laugh. "Then I preannounce you future man and wife."Then all four of them laughed. Freddie and Sam looked at each other and they hugged. A moment of silence filled the room. "I love you Fredward." Freddie raised his eyebrow."I love you Samantha." They both laughed.

"There is one more thing though. In America not everyone approves arranged marriage. This is because they see it in a bad way. A few arranged marriage's happen without any consent of the spouses and are a hundred percent decided by the spouses' parents. I don't agree in those arranged marriages. I think you deserve to have a say in it as it is your life we're talking about. But because of some people in America disapprove, you will have to keep this a secret. Sam you even have to pretend not living here as that might be dangerous for both you and Freddie, so the family magister agreed to play a mother for you as she lives close by. Don't worry Sam you can always come here as long as no one sees you enter. I and Freddie's father were pulled apart by those people and I won't let that happen to you."

Someone knocked the door. Marissa stood up and looked through the peephole. She opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

A rather awkward looking guy stood for the door. "Hey, I'm Spencer I live across here. Just moved in you know."Spencer watched around the room. " Hey Sam what you doing here?"

"My mom here forced me to come to this Dork's house. Where's Carly?" She laughed while walking at him giving him a hug."Carly is unpacking her stuff u could go say hi to her. I don't want to be rude, but may I know your names?" he asked as if he was ready to receive a hit in his face.

"Mrs. Marissa Benson" Marissa said "Please call me Marissa."

"And I am Mrs. Joan Puckett, Sam's mother." The minister said giving Spencer a hand.

"Well I go introduce Freddie to Carly mom." Joan and Marissa waved at the three leaving. "They will form a great couple Marissa. You really made the right choice." Marissa closed the door. "They will have a difficult time though. I hope they can keep it a secret long enough." Joan nodded. "A really difficult time."

* * *

"Hey Carly, how are you?" Carly looked around and found Sam leaning against the wall. "Hey Sam what are you doing here? How you know I was here?"Carly was dazzled by how fast Sam found her.

" My mom made me go to the Dork living at the opposite side of the hall." The girls hugged as Freddie stepped in the room.

"I can't believe it. That Dork followed me in here." Freddie walked over to Carly and put his hand out. "I'm Freddie and I live across the hall. And I didn't follow her around all day." Sam winked at Freddie hoping Carly would miss it. Freddie knew she meant being so mean to him as a cover up for them being fiancé's.

"Nice to meet you Freddie, I'm Carly." It almost looked if she was flirting with Freddie, though she wasn't, making Freddie uncomfortable but also gave him the feeling he liked her. "How do you know each other?"

"The dork kidnapped me in the mall, didn't you." Sam gave a fierce look at Freddie smiling softly when Carly didn't look.

"No I didn't kidnap you, you followed me on free will after you kissed me didn't you. Had to push her of me. Then her mother took her home. Her mother and mine are friends you know." Both Carly and Freddie looked concerned at Sam. Freddie in the hope he would survive her comeback. Carly felt for her she was actually beaten in a word fight.

"Hey Dork, don't tell lies about me. I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last living being in the world. Accept of me of course." Freddie sighed "Carly is she always that generous with complimenting around you or is it just me she's after?"

He completely ignored Sam's look as waiting for an answer. "She's a very lovable person Freddie you just have to know her like I do." Sam smirked "It's just you Dork, it's just you." Carly and Sam laughed at Freddie as he was trying to come up whit a counter but couldn't think of one.

"Well I have to go put posters in school." Sam stated and left. "Yeah I have to unpack further, nice meeting you Freddie." Freddie walked home as he wanted to talk with Sam about this, because it bothered him that they fought. He knew it wasn't real, but still he felt bad.

* * *

Freddie walked to Sam's room, she lay on the bed. "Hey Dork." She startled when she saw his face. He was having trouble with something she could tell. "What's wrong Angel?" Freddie sat down on her bed hugging her and start crying. "Hey don't cry Angel, just tell me what happened."

Freddie wiped his tears. "Sam when we were at Carly's place I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't want to." Sam smiled at him and kissed him on the head ."He don't feel guilty, I love you and I know you don't mean it but if we pretend to dislike each other, they will never think I'm your girlfriend let alone fiancé."He kissed her on her cheek and they hugged and hugged for at least an hour.


	3. Hate to Love

Hey you people, here's capital three. hope you enjoy ^^

**

* * *

**

**Act 3 : Hate to Love**

The next morning Sam woke up to find herself in Freddie's bed. Feeling his warmth she relaxed and turned over to face her Angel. She laid her body against his and kissed his cheek. _He has a tough time ahead. I have to be there for him when were alone and still I want to be sadistic, well he can handle it from me because it's from a loving heart and he knows I can't help it, it's just the way I am. _She kissed him on his forehead which made him wake up.

"Good morning my most lovable Dork. How are you?" He lifted his head to look at the clock. It was 5:00 in the morning.

"Why is it so early and why you waked me?" Sam smirked.

"It's early because late needs a opposing word, and I waked you because I want to give you this." She gently kissed his neck and put her hands beneath his shirt. Letting her nails slide over his back. She knew he liked that. Freddie loved the shivering that came from what she was doing. He put his hands on her waist and lift her on him. She was now biting him softly, what he really enjoyed.

Then she abruptly sat up and glared in Freddie's eyes. Freddie , broken from his feeling, glared back, not knowing why she stopped. _Does she want me taking control? What else would she want doing this. Okay I'll take control. Are you sure you can do this Freddie, you couldn't kiss her last time. You can't take control, because you're just a Dork with an amazing girlfriend. I can do it this time. _

Freddie was fighting himself, this time he would kiss her he knew it. Freddie turned them around so now he was on top, he was astonished by the ease he did it with. Sam giggled this was the first time she was at the bottom and she really liked Freddie taking control for once. He gently kissed her cheek slowly going down her neck sometimes biting softly. She loved the feeling she was having and let out a short moan. Freddie startled looked up to see if everything was alright.

"Go on Freddie, I love the feeling." Freddie felt stupid for interrupting, he just wasn't used to Sam moaning. He gently started kissing her again in her neck and shoulders. He knew her shoulders were her most sensitive spot, well the most sensitive spot he could reach without going too far. She put her hands under his shirt and set her nails in his back softly but firm. She let out another moan.

"Freddie please kiss me on my lips?" Freddie knew this was his chance. He lifted his head, his lips getting closer and closer to Sam's. They both felt the others breath in their face and loved the warmth coming from it. He put his lips on hers and they kissed, for the first time they really kissed. It felt so good for them, better than anything they experienced so far and they knew they were never leaving each other whatever happened.

Their lips parted though they remained less than a centimeter away from each other breathing the opposite pattern, as Sam breath in Freddie breath out, they were in perfect sync for the first time.

"How was that Sam?"His heart still beating in his throat.

"Perfect you didn't hesitate even." She loved teasing him this way because he couldn't defend himself when she did. Only this time he immediately kissed her again knowing he won this time for the first time he won from Sam in daring something before she did. She went up in this second kiss an stared in his eyes like she was taken by magic.

* * *

Marissa gave both Sam and Freddie a goodbye kiss when they went off to school. At school Sam hung around the posters she made. Mrs. Briggs head on a rhinoceros' body.

Mrs. Briggs walked in, she started screaming at every student until she spotted Sam. "Samantha Puckett! You thought it was funny hanging these around school did you?"

Sam startled at the sudden overload on sound and shook her head. "I think their funny, but I didn't hang them trough the school Mrs. Briggs."

Mrs. Briggs walked on as she shouted. "You did this Samantha and I'll get you expelled now."

Later that day.

"Carly you have to do something for me." Carly gave a weird look at her friend.

"What exactly?"Sam laughed.

"Nothing much only please take responsibility for the posters or I'll get expelled. They won't punish you, you don't do anything wrong so this will just give you a warning at most."

Carly sighed "I guess I should help out then."

* * *

"OUCH! Hair! Hair! Hair!" Sam turns around seeing that Carly was the one pulling her hair.

"Hi" Carly stated.

"Did you get in trouble?" Sam asked.

"Of course I got in trouble, teachers tend to get upset when you put their head's on body's of big fat animals! I can't believe you talked me in taking the blame for you!" Carly looked furious and Sam didn't really know why she said she would take the blame, she knew she was getting in to trouble.

"You had too I already have been suspended once this semester, if I gotten busted they had expelled me!" Sam totally gets annoyed by Carly because she agreed to take the blame.

"Well here's an idea. Stop doing bad things!" Carly walks to her locker Sam following her.

"Chillax!" Sam stated.

"No I will not chillax and get exited cause we are going to spend our entire Saturday here videotaping kids audition for the talent show. You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head."

_Thats not true Freddie wouldn't punch me_."That's exactly why you are my best friend!" Carly is now really frustrated with Sam for she admits taking abuse of her.

"Now why are you mine?"Carly turns around and walks away Sam walks after her.

"Because I am a lovable person!"Sam stated as she pushed a boy hard against a locker.

* * *

As Sam came home Freddie was waiting for her. "Hey my Angel is home." Sam slams the door and starts to discus Carly on her own. "Are you alright Sam? You talk like you just had a fight with Carly!"

Sam glared at Freddie which made him scared as if he was the one that started the fight. "I'm sorry Freddie I shouldn't be taking this out on you. Though I love taking things out on you, why shouldn't I again?" Freddie started laughing more hoping she wouldn't take it out on him.

"Freddie we need you to play a crush on someone you know so it looks like your mother didn't pick a fiancé yet." Freddie, totally missing the fast chance of subjects, looked at Sam with fear as he knew one word could set her of again.

_She looks so cute when she's mad_." You want me to fake having a crush on someone?" Freddie stared at her with disbelieve.

"Yeah that would be a good cover up and I don't get jealous."

"Are you sure you won't get jealous?" He doesn't want her to be in pain over him.

"Yeah I won't get jealous I promise." Freddie knew he was going to fake a crush on Carly, well not entirely fake it. He had feelings for her too, but he knew Sam was way better and he loved Sam way more so it shouldn't be too difficult he said to himself.

"Sam I'll do it, but I want you to know that I might not be entirely faking, cause I actually have a small crush on Carly. Do you mind that?" Freddie was scared cause he of course said the wrong thing on purpose more or less. Sam just got out a fight with Carly and know Freddie suggest faking or actually having a crush on Carly.

"It's alright Freddie, I think faking on Carly is a good choice. We also need to act as if we dislike each other. I mean that would be extra coverage and I like teasing you." Freddie stared at her with disbelieve again. He was totally surprised she took him having a crush so well and actually wanted him to have it.

"I don't think it be too hard for us to pretend not liking each other, mean we flirt by arguing anyway." Freddie winked at Sam making her laugh.

"Carly won't be home for at least an hour so come sit with me please." Sam asked in a distinguished manner making Freddie laugh as he lifted her on his lap and kissed her on her lips letting every fiber of Sam's body shiver with joy and pleasure.

After cuddling for some time they heard footsteps, quickly Freddie walked at the door looking through the peephole to see who it was. "It's Carly! Shall I make a move now Sam?" he looked at her as she smirked in pleasure still thinking of the making out they just had.

"Yeah fine with me I have homework anyway." Freddie rushed out the door as Carly dropped her water bottle. Picking it up before she had the chance and gave it to her like he was obsessed with her. "Here, you dropped this." He handed over the bottle to Carly and waved obsessively making Sam now peeking on what is happening giggle. Sam went to her bedroom and actually did her homework knowing that Freddie wouldn't leave her even if there were 5 Carly's obsessively in love with him.

Freddie was still outside while Carly closed the door. A few minutes later she came out. "Did you wait here for me Freddie?" Lifting her eyebrow as if he was totally insane.

"I knew you would come back. Do you want to borrow my camera for Saturday? I'll even come to operate it." Carly thought by herself and knew he just wanted to be with her.

"Well okay but only if you don't try to impress me." Carly knew full well that that wasn't going to happen. "Just be there."She sighed and went back in her apartment.


	4. ICarly or ISam?

Hey you guys here's chapter four hope you'll enjoy, Also I want to thank Nature9000 For leting me post my story because it has similarities with his story The Greatest Secret. So Thank you Nature9000

**

* * *

**

**Act 4 : ICarly or ISam?**

"Sam? We've got to hurry if I have to get all my equipment set up." Sam walked in and kissed Freddie on the lips.

"You go ahead Dork, I'll be later fits my profile and u get a shot at Carly." Freddie hugged Sam and gentle squeezed her but. "Hey a perverted Dork. That's new to me." She playfully slapped Freddie in the face and kicked him out the house. "And come back when you know how to take a slap Dork."

* * *

Freddie set up his equipment and got a breakfast ready to impress Carly with. Carly entered while on the phone with Sam "You have to go round the back. No the front door is locked I told you tha... Oh my god. Freddie what is this?" Freddie smiled at her knowing he had impressed her.

"This is my equipment, do you like it?"Carly looked as if her eyes fell out.

"I only asked for a camera." Then Sam who just walked round back heard Freddie talk about his tech stuff. She shook her head and smirked. She of course knew pretty much about tech to. You get that with Freddie as fiancé. She walked in and looked at Freddie as if he was a god for a second.

"You've invited the geek!"She raised her eyebrows meant as a flirt to Freddie. Freddie noticed and played his part in hating Sam. He actually enjoyed trying to win every argument though he lost way more than that he won.

"I didn't know that THAT was going to come!" It felt good to argue with Sam here they gave each other way more attention when arguing and it was positive except for anyone near of course. They probably turned crazy.

"She Freddie I'm a she as in girl." Freddie watched away, because he couldn't helped laughing. Quickly he recovered.

"Barely! As long as you keep your hands of my AV equipment." Freddie sneered loving this argument.

"Ah I can't play with the white balance on your superdy duperdy camcorder." _She knows she going to lose this one, I was the one that thought her this. _

"Oh sure everyone makes fun of the white balance until their skin tones go magenta." Sam smirked and stepped closer to Freddie.

"Carly will never love you." Freddie, confused by this comment, was silent for a moment.

"That's it I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home." Carly looked shocked and quickly responded.

"Please stay?" Freddie had to stay now Carly asked him to, though he rather had Sam asking him to stay, but he knew that was impossible as they played they dislike each other."Okay. "He said on his sweetest voice.

* * *

"Mom, I need to talk with you about something. Sam you might want to hear this to." Freddie sat on a chair acting pretty nervous.

"What's wrong dear?" Freddie didn't knew how to begin.

"Well … I think I'm in love with two girls and that's bothering me." He quickly looked at Sam. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Hey don't feel bad, you can't control your feelings for Carly. You marry me anyway so I don't have any problems with it. You know I won't be jealous." Marissa looked at the two and though she knew Sam was right still felt for Freddie to be put in a situation like this.

"Freddie you love two girls, that's not bad it only shows you have a big heart. I know it's a painful situation to play you love someone and actually fall in love with her while just trying to protect Sam. But you'll get over it and when your with Sam you know she's the best for you."Freddie breathed slowly as the pressure on his chest was gone he sat there with Sam's arms around him and felt a hundred percent safe. He knew this was hurting Sam too, yet she could hide it so easily and get it over with. _She's the one and only girl for me so just stop loving Carly. _He told himself.

"Freddie you know you don't have to be all so pushy at Carly if it makes you feel bad or think you might end up kissing her or something. I love you and I forgive you for it, because I know you and I are the greatest couple."She smiled at Freddie as tears glow in his eyes. He cried out at Sam's shoulder. Marissa let the two of them alone knowing they would be alright though the road they walked was painful.

"Freddie don't cry or I start crying to, just as last time."Freddie stopped crying and looked at Sam. The last thing he wants now is see her cry as well. He tried to kiss Sam's lips gently but she joked around and stuck out her tong right before their lips would touch, licking Freddie's lips. "Hmmm Salt that tasted good."Freddie laughed at the joke, but nearly choked in the laugh as he was overwhelmed by Sam who pushed him on the floor and started licking all his tears away.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Freddie couldn't stop laughing, it tickled too much.

"I'm making you laugh Dork, didn't you noticed that?"She licked him till she didn't taste anymore salt and then kissed him like only she could.

* * *

The door to Carly's apartment swung open and a mad Carly walked in. "I'm so mad." Sam entered the room not looking mad at all.

"Me too. I need some ham." Carly paced up and down the room.

"Seriously Mrs. Briggs is the worst. I tell you something she is what's wrong with the world."Freddie walked in wondering where the girls are talking about hoping they won't be going over him again for screwing up. He accidently put the wrong recordings online. Instead of the auditions, he put Sam and Carly on while they were joking about Mrs. Briggs' breasts. So probably Mrs. Briggs refused whatever Sam and Carly said was good and it's all his fault.

"Who's what's wrong with the world?" Freddie really hopes it's not him they are talking about.

"Mrs. Briggs" Carly answered." I hate it when adults like her control what kids can do and see, it takes me off." Sam chopping the ham so she can eat it isn't really paying attention.

"Why do they put a bone right in the middle of a ham?" Carly totally ignoring the question gets an idea over how to tackle Mrs. Briggs.

"Hey do you remember all those stuff they posted about us on the message boards? Stuff like "When is your next show." and "We want more.". Let's give them more." Both Sam and Freddie hadn't a clue about where Carly was going to.

"Okay what are we talking about?" Sam asked still more concentrated on the ham then on what was actually going on.

"Doing a web show, online, every week." Sam, now distracted from her food which rarely happens, looked at Carly and pulled up her eyebrow.

"Why?" She stated.

"Because it can be whatever we want it to be, no adults that would say you can't do this or you can't do that. We can do whatever we want, say whatever we want." Sam, staring at the ham, thinks it's a great idea but isn't sure about it.

"Would that mean I have to do like work and stuff." Carly watched her friend as if she was crazy.

"Well if you want to do a web show you have prepare for it." Now both Freddie and Carly watch Sam eating some more ham.

"Well then make it your show. You do the work and I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick." Sam concentrate on the ham again which in her eyes is rather interesting. Now Freddie mixes in with the conversation.

"But what is the show going to be about?"

Carly immediately responds "Anything, something different every week, but for the first show kids with bizarro talents." Sam finally gets were Carly was going to all the time.

"Clever, Mrs. Briggs says no, no, no. We say yeah, yeah, yeah." Freddie now seeing a perfect window of opportunity to flirt with Carly.

"Why don't you call your show ICarly. You know I for internet and Carly for you."He points at Carly as if she was the most important human being in world for him. Both girls really liking the name though Freddie rather had the show being named ISam. "And of course you will be needing a technical producer. Someone to set up the lights, audio, work the camera."He smiled at Carly suppressing the feeling of kissing either of the girls in front of him.

"Ah he wants to be our geek." Sam stated making Freddie sigh as he knew he would have to react on it. "You've got a big mouth lady!!" He immediately whished he hadn't said that seeing the smirk on Sam's face. He knew he'd get paid for it with a prank. _Never set Sam straight on her behavior, she so going to pull a prank on me for this. Why do I keep doing these things to myself. _Luckily for Freddie Spencer walked in taking all the attention. It's hard not to think he's crazy as he has two female body halves in his hand.

"Look what someone left in the dumpster. Isn't she amazing?" The three kids just ignore his craziness and go on with their plan.

"Can we use the third floor as a TV-studio?" Not waiting for an answer the three go up and clear it out so they can shoot there.

* * *

"Hey Dork welcome home." Sam smirked sadistically at him.

"Hey Angel, went pretty good that acting of ours." Freddie is now really hoping she doesn't pull a prank on him though he might enjoy it, if she did a make out prank which she occasionally does.

"Yeah really went well, though I'm still going to take you out for lecturing me."Sam laughed as she saw the beaten look in Freddie's face.

"What are you going to do?" Freddie was actually not scared, but played as if he was as he knew Sam loved it.

"Well," Sam said as she walked closer to Freddie making him back away a bit. "I'll probably wake you tomorrow in the best way I can think of." She laughed out sadistically. Freddie knew he was going to wake early tomorrow in the hope he was awake before she could wake him.

"Man now I have to wake up early on my Saturday." Sam giggled.

"You think by waking early I'm not going to pull a prank on you?" Sam walked away laughing maniacally this time Freddie was actually a bit scared of her as he knew he might not be liking this prank.


	5. Bizarre and yet Delicious

Hey again, i hope you like this chapter. Its prety sadistic ^^ well anyway leave reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Act 5 : Bizarre and yet delicious**

Freddie slowly opened his eyes as he waked up. He wanted to wipe his blanket of him, but his hands were being stopped. He tried to move his legs but they wouldn't move also. Sam put her head over him as she Sat next to him. "Well good morning Dork." Freddie still struggling to get his arms and legs move. Freddie looked sideways and finally noticed Sam tied him to his bed with a rather tight rope so he couldn't move an inch.

"Sam you have tied me to my bed, that's not funny. Untie me please Sam ." Sam merely laughed and kissed Freddie on his cheek.

"Now why would I be doing that? I have you right where I want you." She pulled his blanket away and kissed his chest. She had already taken his shirt off so he was half-naked.

"Sam, what are you going to do to me?" Freddie was scared she could do everything with him and he couldn't defend himself, though he fully trusted Sam not going too far. Sam took the box she put on Freddie's desk and smirked sadistically. Freddie didn't know what was in the box and desperately tried to get loose, but Sam was way to good in tying up people as she practiced a lot at school. Sam took an ice cube out of the box and put it at Freddie's chest.

"I think your awake now, aren't you?" Freddie, feeling the cold on his chest giving him a less than pleasant feeling, tried to move so the cube would fall off, totally ignoring Sam's words as she would enjoy if he start begging to stop or even only asking. He wasn't going to give her that joy. "Guess what I have here, another ice cube." She put the second ice cube on his abdomen's lower part making him shiver. This was real torture for Freddie though Sam liked it a lot.

"How many ice cubes can I put on you before you give in Freddie? Or Shall I just put all 20 on you immediately?" Freddie looked at her with a face of please don't, haven't I suffered enough. He actually enjoyed the attention and loved the prank weren't it that he was the victim. "Still not answering, well I'll put all on you then." Sam laughed maniacally again as she put all ice cubes on Freddie's chest and abdomen.

She saw he was keeping himself strong because he didn't want Sam to win. "Not enough to make you give up? Well I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." Sam took of her shirt and sat on top of Freddie leaning forward slower and slower as her body got in touch with the ice cubes. Freddie, loving that she put herself in more or less the same situation, tried to move forgetting he was still tied up making Sam laugh in the process.

Sam kissed Freddie's lips giving him a warm feeling again, even with the ice cube's melting between the two of them. Small water drops slide down his side tickling him a bit which turned him on even more. They were still kissing when all the cubes melted and their body's connected. "I love you Freddie." Sam said in a breath pause.

Freddie smiled and stared at her, noticing the white bra she wore was soaked with water making it almost transparent. She noticed he was staring at her chest and smirked. "Freddie you're a pervert …"She paused for a second "And I'm so happy you're my pervert." Freddie couldn't help but to laugh. Sam slowly put her body on Freddie's again. She kissed him in his neck sometimes biting softly. He let out a moan.

"Please don't stop." He felt her hand at his side approaching the spot that turned him on when only softly touched with her finger. Again he moaned when she gently rubbed the spot. She kissed further down his body until she reached the edge of his pants. He didn't want her to stop as he really enjoyed it, but he knew it was way too early to go further in this. Sam knew that too as she started kissing up again. She untied Freddie's arms while still kissing him. Freddie glad he could use his arms again laid them on her back pressing her against him still enjoying the warmth of her body against his. They lay there for what seemed an eternity.

"Sam thanks for this wonderful prank." She smiled knowing he had enjoyed every single bit of it.

"Well I think we must go to Carly now for the first show." Sam climbed out of the bed and act as if she would walk away.

"Sam you might want to untie my legs, you know how good I am with untying things." She laughed and walked away leaving Freddie to struggle with the ropes, returning two minutes later to untie him as he only tightened the grip of the ropes instead of untying it. When he was lose he hugged her for the best prank she ever pulled on him.

"I loved the prank Sam, I loved it." Sam smiled and softly kissed Freddie on his forehead.

"I know you would Dork." Freddie laughed as he knew "Dork" meant more than "I love you" would.

* * *

"Hey, Carly are you ready for our big breakthrough?" Carly looked kind of nervous.

"Set your equipment up Freddie we only have thirty minutes left." Freddie walked up as Sam entered.

"Hey chick feeling up to it?" Sam didn't look nervous at all, she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some ham.

"Sam stop eating all our ham and can we go through it once more." They repeated their rehearsals once more.

"Everything ready up there?" Carly screams up the stairs as Sam goes to the bathroom.

"Yeah all set we go on in 52 seconds come on up girls."

"Sam come on." Sam runs from the bathroom.

"Sorry I had to pee. It was either that or I would explode." Freddie was all nervous cause the girls were waiting long to come up. At last the doors of the elevator went open and the girls ran to their place.

"Do I look good?"Sam asked.

"Perfect, and me?" Freddie thought both girls looked perfect and smirked over his thought as he was counting down in his head.

"You've got something between your teeth." Carly immediately panicked.

"Get it out, Get it out!" As Freddie counted "one" the girls were relaxed and smile din the camera. Anyone who watched it wouldn't think they were hysterical just a second ago.

* * *

Then the first talented kid was called on stage. Carly and Sam alternating sentences Carly starting.

"Okay this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk."

"This is so deliciously gross."

"Snort the milk up trough his nose."

"This is the best thing ever."

"And then squirt the milk out of his eyes."

"I want to marry this boy." As Sam said this Freddie welled up with jealousy and immediately tried to suppress the feeling of nausea he got from hearing it. He knew full well that Sam had to experience a same kind of feeling when he told her he loved Carly too. So he tried not to let him bother it very much, knowing he could be with her alone again tonight.

* * *

The show went great. That night they held a little party between them and the talented kids for having such a great first show. Carly looked around as she was looking where Sam went , but couldn´t find her. Freddie was gone too. _Why are they both gone so suddenly? They weren't called home. Could they have something going on between them? Carly Shay don't think so negative about them they clearly dislike each other. Why I'm even thinking this. Carly stop thinking! Carly, how often do I have to tell myself? Stop thinking! I'm totally going crazy here. Sam and Freddie dating, no way they'd rather just die. _She of course didn't know that Sam and Freddie were laying on Freddie's bed making out. But still she had that strange feeling of them being together. She would ask Sam about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning they checked how many viewers they had last night. "How many?"Carly asked Freddie who was checking the computer. "Thirty seven thousand!" They all immediately started celebrating. Spencer looked at them.

_Looks like they having fun, what is it about. Why am I thinking? What, I'm thinking. I'm really thinking awesome. I have to celebrate this moment. Lets join the kids. That's a great idea Spencer. Man, thinking is actually fun, I think I will do it more often. Wahoo I thought again man I'm making progress. _Spencer joined in on their celebration.

"Why are we happy?" Silencing the noise a bit.

"Because our first web show rocked. And was watch by over thirty seven thousand people." Spencer all in shock over past moments, discovering he could think and now this.

"Get out. My baby sister is a web star ?!" Sam had the greatest idea all of a sudden.

"Hey we should have a party, you know to celebrate." Both Carly and Freddie get even more exited.

"Yeah that's a great idea."They said it exactly at the same time. Spencer gets an idea again.

"Yes, yes we should. But it shouldn't be a normal regular party."

Carly played along with her brother. "Oh no."

"It needs to be something different, something wonderfully random."Carly knew what her brother was up to.

"Crazy hat party?"


	6. You love that boy!

Jeej chapter 6 man im going faster then anticipated probably great inspiration and lots of time :P hope you like it. Next chapter will be sporty. Hope you like it there's a little bit Prince of Tennis in that one. Keep reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**Act 6 : You love that boy!**

The party was a great success, only Freddie didn't feel that way. Sam and Carly went dancing with two good looking guys. He was glad he didn't lost his cool there. He totally didn't saw it coming so it was quite the shock for him. If it wasn't for Sam's glare at him in that split second, he would left the party crying out on his bed. He hated all the frustrations around him and wanted to let them out, but he stayed so he could at least daydream about Sam and Carly. _Man, why is Carly still in my mind? __Carly get out please! I love Sam I can't love two girls. Why do I always get in situations like this?_

Sam waked up noticing she wasn't in her bed, wonder why she wasn't she looked around to find herself in Carly's apartment. She apparently fell asleep on Carly's lap after the party. She quickly stood up and walked to Freddie's room. Freddie slept peacefully as Sam climbed next to him burying her head in his chest, she softly cried. Freddie woke up, he immediately was awake when he noticed Sam.

"Sam? What's wrong?"Freddie put his arms around Sam and watched her eyes. Though still full of frustration she stopped crying, mostly because she didn't wanted Freddie to think she was weak. "Sam just spill the frustration it helps a lot and it doesn't make you look weak."Freddie exactly knew Sam was hiding her feelings as she done it before. He also knew that when she was going to him, it was the time to make her talk about her feelings otherwise she would hold them back again and that would eventually hurt her even more.

"I'm so sorry Freddie. I didn't give you enough attention last night while I knew you were in pain. I'm really sorry." Freddie kissed Sam on her forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong last night. It's just not fair we have to hide our relationship. That's not your nor my fault Sam." Sam gave him a weak smile still holding back her feelings. "Sam please tell me what's really bothering you." Sam was startled for a second. She didn't know Freddie knew her so well that he could see her feelings.

"Well the thing is Freddie… I had a conversation with Carly last night when you left. She asked me if I loved you." Freddie was stunned by this.

"Carly also knows you well, doesn't she? What did you tell her?" Sam started crying again and buried her face in Freddie's chest again. Freddie pulled her back so he could see her face. Kissing her intensely he let her know that he wouldn't be mad for anything.

"Well at first I told her "What did you just asked?", I couldn't believe she thought I loved you. "She said "I asked if you love Freddie."I said you seriously think I'm in love with our personal Geek, Man you're insane. She smiled at me in a way as if she still didn't fully believed me. So I said to her that I thought you were a … , well I'm not repeating that. This is actually very insulting Carly, thinking I'm in love with Freddie, you know me better than that. Then she said sorry and we made up though I'm so ashamed about what I told about you, I hate myself Freddie. You didn't deserve that." Freddie pulled Sam on top of his lap.

"Don't hate yourself for protecting me . I can handle you calling me names, after all I am your personal Geek and I love it when you call me Dork." She smiled at him.

"Yeah you are my most precious perverted Dork of all people in the universe." They both laughed at that.

"You see Sam we will both be hurt by this, and I rather be hurt this way, than bear the pain of knowing you're in pain." Freddie didn't stop smiling at Sam so she would feel happier.

"Freddie the problem is, so do I. I rather be hurt myself then see you in pain. It's just so unfair we can't go into the open about us being together , that would save a lot of pain, but also pull us apart." Marissa walked in smiling at the two teenagers.

"You two are really the best couple I've ever seen. Keep on the good work with supporting each other through this difficult time. I wished you could just go into the plain open in this. You don't deserved a single bit of it, you two have known enough pain already." Then there was a moment of perfect silence.

"I wonder why Carly wanted to know if I loved you." Freddie thought about it, but couldn't think of a reason either then..

"Perhaps she knows we're together, but waits until you are ready to tell her that. Only I don't see how she could know." Sam looked at Freddie as if she knew he had another idea, but didn't want to tell it.

"Or of course she loves you too and wanted to know if I'll be in her way." Freddie froze, the last thing he wanted is for Carly to love him too, that would be too hard on him.

"But I think it's what you said Freddie, which girl would love you for god's sake." She smiled at Freddie as he was still not moving a muscle. "That would be so uncool, wouldn't it Freddie." Sam knew she was teasing him a little now, but she couldn't restrain herself from doing so. Freddie did still not move. Now Sam got a little nervous . She hugged Freddie, but still got no response. She kissed Freddie, but even that didn't lead to a response. Sam was starting to panic. "Freddie please respond you're scaring me." Freddie started moving a bit again. Tears roll over his cheek as he fully believed Carly also loved him. He hated this situation. He at least didn't have to make a choice between the girls, making it easier, but still he hated himself intensely for knowing he would have to hurt the girls he loved most. Sam put her arms around him.

"I will always be there for you, whatever you did I will forgive you and I love you more than anything in this universe. So don't take it too hard on yourself. I know you hate yourself right now. You think you have to hurt both girls you love. That is the hardest thing in the world to do, but you can't change it as you can't change the fact that I'm there for you whenever you need me wherever you need me." Sam kisses Freddie intensely hoping that it would make him feel better. Now is it hard not to feel better when a girl like Sam kisses you. Freddie smiled, although he rather died there right away. Of course him dying would hurt both girls too so that wasn't an option, but he didn't want to live his life like this and would do anything to make it better for both Sam and Carly. He of course didn't know this decision would have such great consequences and would hurt him even more. At this moment he could only think of the girls he loved and adored.

"Sam you better get back to Carly's."Before she misses you and finds out you are here." Marissa gave her a hug as she left.

"Freddie? Who do you like more Sam or Carly?" Freddie knew that he had to have this talk with his mother alone. Probably the reason she send Sam of.

"Sam of course, though I hate it that I can't be there for Carly the same way I'm there for Sam. I really care about Carly." Marissa felt for him.

"See it as a test of faith. If you succeed in the test you will have a happy life. Sam is the referee of course. So as long she can forgive you, you don't have to worry. So just don't go too far and there's no problem. Of course you will still feel the pain, but it's all a part of the test. I know you can beat life Freddie. If anyone can it is you." Freddie smiled at his mother.

"Thanks mom, I'll beat the test of faith. I know I will." _Mostly because Sam forgives me anything of course, but I won't fall for the desires that hurt her. I refuse to fall for those desires._

"Then stop hurting yourself so badly. You can withstand everything, you can overcome anything. You can laugh at pain. You're the strongest man I've ever seen Freddie." Freddie had finally found his meaning again. He found his path through life. He lost that when his father died seven years ago. Though he still hated him for what he had done, he missed him more then everything. Well his father was the only one he lost in his life and at times like this he needed his wisdom. His mother always told him how smart his father was. Especially as he also was pulled away from his love. So he would have known how Freddie felt in these situations Freddie had and could support him in that. Although he'd probably hurt them again. _My meaning is to sacrifice myself protecting the people I love. It doesn't matter how much pain it causes me as long as I am there for Sam, Carly and Mom when they need me to. I can ignore my feelings if needed. I am the one to receive pain in order for them to be happy. That's the way it should be and will be from now on! _He hugged his mother with a smile. She wondered if he understood everything the way she meant it. She had the feeling he didn't, but let him to figure out what she meant. His quest of faith has begun.


	7. Tournament

Well a sporty chapter like i promised. I will be putting some of my favorite series in the story first one Prince of Tennis. Hope you will like this one. Plz review

**

* * *

Act 7 : Tournament**

"Have you heard?" Sam looked up seeing Carly with a brilliant smile. "Heard what?"

"You know, the tennis tournament. I think you have a big shot at winning it." Sam blushed, she of course is good at tennis. Learned it from Freddie, they are at the same level now , so this could be exiting.

"I've already entered. You didn't think I would miss a tennis tournament."Carly grinned.

"Of course not. They've the match ups ready."

"Hey! Freddie are you going to play in the tournament to?" Freddie smiled, looking at Carly and Sam.

"Of course I'm going to play. Have to defend my title." Sam smirked. _Last year he defeated her in the final with rather big numbers._ _This year will be different that's for sure. I will beat him._

"Let's see, Carly's first match is against a guy called Jonah. Sam has to face off against Germy. And I'll play versus Gibby. First two of the group will continue to the semi-finals. You won't be seeing me, I'm in the other group, consider yourself lucky now both of you can go to the finals." Sam and Carly looked at each other. They already had enough of Freddie's swank and that's something he rarely does.

* * *

"Will the first contestants report to their designated courts, Fredward and Gibby court 1. Samantha and Jeremy court 2. Valerie and Pete court 3. Carly and Jonah court 4. Reuben and Nevel court 5 and at court 6 Shane versus Rodney. We play best of one for the group rounds and best of five for the finals. Thank you for your attention." The three of them wished each other good luck. Well Sam wished Freddie a broken knee and Freddie on his turn said he hoped Sam was good at evading balls for hitting them would be impossible.

Less than 10 minutes later. "We got two winners, court 1 and 2. Fredward defeated Gibby with 6-0. Samantha defeated Jeremy with 4-0 as he had to give up because of a cold." Freddie walked away from the court towards Sam.

"Well done." She whispered quickly kissing him when no one was looking.

"You too he whispered back." Freddie quickly pushed Sam away as Carly walked towards them.

"We all had an easy win this round, apparently."Carly laughed as she hugged Sam to congratulate her.

"What was your score then Carly?" Freddie wondered. He defeated Jonah in the semi-finals last year. He won that one with 6-4, 6-4, 7-6 . His hardest match in that tournament. Had Carly really beaten him big time, for that would make this a very interesting tournament.

"I won 6-1, how come?"

"Well I beat him in semi's last year with 6-4, 6-4, 7-6 so I think this tournament actually gets exiting this year. Last year I won the final with 6-0, 6-1, 6-0. This time I might even drop a set in the whole tournament." Carly and Sam wisely ignored his swank.

"And now the last match in the first round has been played. Winners are Nevel, Valerie, Fredward in group one and Samantha, Carly and Rodney in group two. Ready for round two. Fredward versus Valerie, court 1. Samantha versus Jonah, court 2. Gibby versus Rueben, court 3. Jeremy versus Shane, Jeremy has given up. Pete versus Nevel, court 4 and at court 5 Carly versus Rodney. Good luck." A loud sharp tone was filling the area. "Damn it those stupid microphones, Aargh fire. Put it out!"

"Carly, is Spencer doing the voiceover thingy?" Sam laughed at the beaten look at Carly's face.

"How does he get everything on fire?"Carly shook her head and went to the court she was supposed to play on.

* * *

"Hey Freddie! Are you here to get beaten by a girl?" Valerie walked on the court, her beautiful brown hair in the sun.

"You're not going to beat me. Didn't I defeated you last year. Yeah I remember you didn't even score one point in that match." Freddie smirked. _She's not going to beat me._

"Players ready. Valerie has first serve. Start the match." The referee gave both players a nod.

Valerie threw the ball up. "I will defeat you." She yelled as she hit the ball with amazing didn't saw such a good ball coming and totally missed it.

"Looks like I made a point already, still think you are going to beat me?"

"Yeah I will beat you. Though I admit you got better." Valerie threw the ball up again. She hit it even harder than the first, but Freddie now expecting a good serve easily returned the ball. He watched up to see where to run to next. _She's at the net already, this is not good._

She hit the ball with great force. The ball was out of Freddie's reach. He is 30-0 behind now. "Well, well, I think you have gotten weaker Freddie. You're going to lose."Freddie was now ignoring her remarks. She served again, this time Freddie knew what her plan was and lobbed the ball over her. She ran backwards fast just making it in time to hit the ball back. The ball went to high so Freddie could smash it right at Valerie's body. She could barely evade being hit.

"Yeah I'm going to beat you Valerie." Freddie didn't held back anymore as he did against Gibby. Valerie served this time with a side spin added to the ball so the ball would bounce away from Freddie. Freddie wasn't going to be fooled again. He returned the ball with his specialty, low smashes. He could hit the ball below the net and still it would seem as a smash to the opponent.

Valerie wasn't holding back anymore. She returned the low smash using a whip shot. This shot made the ball have a heavy topspin, but also lifted it so it would go over the net. They kept on hitting back and forth for at least 2 minutes. Valerie tried to hit back another low smash, but this time Freddie added sidespin. She hit the ball on the iron of her racket making it drop dead on her side of the field.

"30 all. I'm back in this game Valerie, now let me see how you are going to beat me." It was an amazing match. Many impossible returns and great rallies. They were going pretty equally. But in the end Freddie was the better player as he defeated her with 6-3.

"I won, but this was a harder match than I anticipated, you've greatly improved Valerie." Freddie walked to the net to shake hands with Valerie.

"You still beat me, but next year you're going down Freddie. Thanks for the compliment though." She shook his hand with gratitude.

* * *

"The fire is under control. The winners of the second round matches are in group one Fredward, Rueben and Nevel. In group one Nevel leads with 12-0 over Freddie with 12-3, third there is Valerie with 9-6, forth is Rueben with 7-12, fifth is Gibby with 6-13 and last but not least is Pete with 0-12. In group two is, because of drop out Jeremy who's matches are already added to the score, the leader Carly with 18-1, second is Sam with 12-1, third is Shane with 11-7, forth is Rodney with 13-11 and fifth is Jonah with a score of 8-12. Last is Jeremy with 0-30 because of his drop out. We are having a short break round three starts in 15 minutes. Oh damn the microphone is on fire again. Put it out! Fast!"

Carly, Sam and Freddie laughed over Spencer putting something on fire yet again. "Does he know we can hear him?"Freddie asked almost choking in the words.

"Probably not Dork!" The three walked inside the cafeteria.

"We're all in the top now guys, we meet in the finals." Carly lifted her glass. Sam and Freddie mimicked her.

"It's not entirely true Carly, your next match is versus Sam. Good luck Carly, beat her please. Sam just lose to Carly." Sam and Carly looked at each other, their battle will start today.


End file.
